


Life As We Know It

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [15]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Birthday Party, F/F, One Shot, ashleys birthday, in labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 15 of Chris and Ashley's life together! It's time for Ashley's bday party, with a very special party crasher....
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Kudos: 2





	Life As We Know It

It was the day before Ashley’s 24th birthday and the group had gathered at their for a small party. Matt had come over early to help make food. They made devilled eggs, ham and cheese sliders, and had a tray of pita bread with hummus.

The doorbell rang and Chris went to get it, “Nat! Come on in.”

Nat walked in and made her way to the kitchen, peeking in and seeing Ashley shoving her face full of pita bread.

“Mmm,” Ashley motioned to hold on while she ate, “Hey Nat. How are you?”

“I’m good. You are looking like you could pop any minute.”

Ashley sighed, rubbing her bump, “I feel like I could. Braxton Hicks has been the death of me. I’ve been anxious because like, what if I don’t know what’s real.”

“I’m sure you’ll know.”

“I sure hope so. I packed the hospital bags already so it’s on her schedule. And on that note I’m gonna go sit down.”

Ashley made her way out to sit on the couch but on the way there, Matt called out, “Ash did you just wet yourself?”

She looked down and noticed there was  _ something _ trickling down her leg, “I don’t think so?”

Chris overheard as he was letting Mike, Jess, and Mila in, “Ash, everything ok?”

“I’m leaking?”

Jess and Mike shared a look, to which Chris questioned, “You’re leaking? Like you peed yourself? Or like amniotic stuff?”

“My guess would be the latter,” Jessica responded.

“Wait,” Ashley said, “You think this is actually it?”

Jessica nodded and Chris looked excitedly panicked, “Guess this party is cancelled. Matt would you let everyone else know?”

“Got it,” he pulled out his phone and everyone’s phone buzzed as he texted the group chat.

“I’ll grab the bags. Nat can you go put some towels down on the passenger seat?”

Natasha nodded as Chris quickly made it up the stairs and returned with the hospital bags. 

Ashley just stood there, kinda freaked out. Jess walked up to her, “Ash, come on, let’s go out to the car.”

She nodded and started to walk out. Mike called out to Jess as they walked out, “I’ll just take Mila home. Let me know if you need me.”

When Jess and Ashley got to the car, Nat had laid down towels on the front seat and Chris was placing the bags in the backseat of her car. She climbed in, with Jess following suit in the back.

“Good luck guys. I can’t wait to meet her,” Nat said as she shut Ashley’s door.

Matt, Mike, and Mila all came outside to wave as they pulled out of the driveway and started to head to the hospital. Ashley pulled out her phone, calling the maternity ward.

“Hi, this is Ashley Hartley and I’m coming in,” she grunted as her stomach tightened, “I think I’m in labor? I think that my water broke, I’m not really sure. Mmhm. Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Thank you.”

As they pulled up to the hospital, Chris and Ashley got out and walked in as Jess parked the car. They got checked in and walked back to a room, Jess following a few minutes later. They checked to see if Ashley was dilated at all. She had started to have contractions, so she hoped that she was.

“Ok, so you’re like 4 centimeters. Go ahead and change into a gown and I’ll hook you up to the monitors.”

She did as she was told, and they put heart rate monitors for the baby. As time went on, her contractions were mild. They definitely could be worse and she could still talk through most of them. The rest of the day went by, with the contractions getting worse as she dilated more.

“Mmm,” she groaned, “Yeah I’m... gonna need drugs…”

The nurse nodded, “Yes, ma’am. I’ll get the anesthesiologist and we’ll get you hooked up.”

When the nurse left the room, Jess chuckled, “Once you get the epidural it’s wild. Like the bottom half of your body is the good kind of asleep.”

Sure enough, that’s what it felt like after they hooked her up to the IV of it. She was able to get a little sleep with that, after all it was getting late.

It was just after midnight, officially Ashley’s birthday, when she woke up. She tried to whisper to Jessica but ended up waking them both up, “Sam thought she would be born on Chris’ birthday, but it looks like she’ll be born on mine.”

Chris smiled, “I’m jealous.”

“What a great present, right?”

“How thoughtful of you to get me a baby for my birthday, Chris,” Ashley giggled.

“It’s the  _ least _ I could do,” Chris took a small bow, “But we should probably sing to you before we get all caught up any further.”

Ashley sighed, she  _ hated _ the tradition of singing for the most part. When she was surrounded with people at her parties when she was young she always felt awkward being the center of attention. But when it was just her, Chris, and Jess, she guessed it wasn’t so bad.

_ Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ashley, happy birthday to you. _

When they finished, Chris got up and kissed Ashley’s forehead, placing a hand on her stomach, “And happy birthday to you too, Sasha.”

“ _ Sasha _ ?” Jess overheard, “That’s her name?”

“Yeah,” Ashley smiled, “Sasha Adelyn.”

“That’s so frickin cute, I love it.”

“Thanks, we think so too,” Chris nodded her direction.

A nurse came in, lightly knocking, “Ashley, hey. Just gonna check you since you’re up. Are you feeling any pressure?”

“What do you mean pressure?”

“It feels like you have to shit,” Jessica answered, “Except like you don’t actually.”

The nurse nodded and when she looked, she smiled, “You’re just about there. 9 centimeters. I’ll call in your doctor and we’ll have this baby!”

Ashley looked over at Chris, “Oh my God. I-it’s happening.”

Chris came over and put his hand on Ashley’s and smiled, “It’s happening and you’re gonna do great, and then we’re gonna start the next chapter of our life as parents.”

Ashley nodded, smiling. A bit of time passed and the nurse walked back in along with some others who were setting up things for the birth. 

Her doctor walked in, smiling, “Ashley, how are you doing?”

“Well I’m a little anxious about this whole giving birth thing but other than that.”

“Oh, there’s nothing to be anxious about, you’re gonna do great.”

Ashley nodded, unsure still. It was time. She pushed for an hour before she started to get tired.

“I-I don’t know if I can-“

“You can do it Ash,” Jess said.

“Yeah, Ash, you are doing great. Just a little more and we’ll have our little girl.”

Ashley nodded and resumed pushing as instructed. Another hour went by before Sasha was born. They set her on Ashley’s chest and she wept tears of joy.

Chris was a blubbering mess, kissing Ashley’s forehead, “You did it, babe. We have a little girl.”

Jess smiled, “Congrats guys.”

They took Sasha to get cleaned and swaddled before handing her to Chris. Jessica was sure to snap pictures as Sasha was handed to him.

“Hi, sweet girl. I’m your daddy,” he smiled, “I love her so much already.”

Ashley wiped her face off, “We’re parents, I can’t believe it.”

“Welcome to parenthood, it’s scary, you’re gonna love it,” Jess said chuckling.

All the staff eventually left the room, Jess went to get food for the two of them so they could have a moment together as a family.

Sasha was doing skin to skin on Ashley’s chest, Chris was sitting beside her side.

“What time is it?”

Chris pulled out his phone, “4 AM”

Ashley nodded, “Happy Birthday Sasha. You’ve picked such a great day to be born on. I’m sure daddy is jealous.”

“He is,” he interjected, “Our next one I’m requesting to share mine.”

“She hasn’t even been alive for an hour and you’re already planning for more kids.”

“What can I say? I’m fond of the one we’ve got.”

Ashley smiled as Jessica walked back in with food, “Hospital food is shit but restaurants are closed cause it’s the middle of the night, so it’ll have to do.”

She sat the food down on the rolling table and moved it over to Ashley’s bed side.

“At this point I would eat cardboard and enjoy it. C-can you take her while I chow down?”

Jessica nodded, gently taking Sasha from Ashley’s chest, wrapping her up in a blanket and taking a seat on the bench, shushing the fussing baby.

Ashley and Chris ate the poor quality hospital food before all of them tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Ashley sent out a text to the Blackwood group announcing the arrival of Sasha Adelyn Hartley. The first one to come visit was Mike and Mila. 

He knocked, walking in with Mila’s car seat, “Hey guys, congratulations on the baby.”

“Thanks Mike,” Chris said before giving Sasha to Ashley so they could introduce the two of them.

Ashley laid Sasha on the hospital bed and put on her matching onesie to Mila, “This is the cutest thing ever.”

They laid Mila down beside her, “Mila looks so big compared to her. It looks like she could eat her.”

Ashley laughed before taking some pictures of them in the matching onesies, Sasha began to cry and Mila looked over at her confused before starting to cry herself.

“Picture time over,” Jess said, picking up Mila and shushing her.

Ashley picked up Sasha and did the same. Mike and Jess eventually left the three of them. It was a while before Sam and Emily came.

“Guys she’s so small,” Sam said cooing over the baby.

Emily agreed, “She’s adorable. I can’t wait to give her the best clothes a girl can have.”

Ashley laughed, “I’m sure you will.”

After they took turns holding her, Sam got up, “Well I’m going to have lunch with Stephanie.”

“Who is Stephanie?”

“The waitress from Cheesecake Factory. We’re kind of a thing now.”

Emily’s face lit up, “Really?!”

Sam nodded, “Yeah. It’s been great, but I don’t wanna keep her waiting.”

Sam left and shortly after so did Emily. There was a small knock and Diana walked in wearing her scrubs.

“I just was heading to work when you called me and I just got a chance to sneak away. I can’t believe I’m a grandma!”

Chris nodded, “Do you want to hold her before you have to go back?”

Diana smiled, “of course I do. She’s my first grand baby.”

He handed the sleeping infant to his mom, “There you go.”

She smiled, tearing up, “She’s so precious. Sasha, sweetheart, you are so loved.”

Right as Diana was leaving to go back to work, Josh came in, “Coachise and Smashley have a kid. Who would’ve known that those two awkward nerds in high school would’ve ended up married with a baby. Well, besides me.”

“Hi, Josh,” Ashley smiled, “Do you want to hold her?”

“Probably not until she’s bigger. Newborns freak me out, but I brought,” he walked out into the hallway and came back holding a  _ massive _ teddy bear and a whole bunch of balloons.

Chris laughed, “I was waiting for that. Never let anyone tell you that you half-ass stuff.”

“Anyone who’s spent more than 5 minutes with him knows he doesn’t, I don’t think that’s something you need to worry about.”

Before long it was just them again. Their first real day as parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
